


Our Love in Slow Motion

by devil_may_care



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jokes, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pining, Sarcasm, Smiling During Sex, YES THOSE ARE TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_may_care/pseuds/devil_may_care
Summary: Who knew dressing up as a Power Ranger could get you laid?





	Our Love in Slow Motion

Btw, this piece was inspired by [THIS](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/168225640694/no-they-are-not) wonderful piece of klance fan art!

Please check out [luddlestons](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! She's wonderful!

 

* * *

 

Lance loved kissing his new boyfriend.

Even when they were supposed to be watching a movie. When they were supposed to be cheering on Hunk during a football game. When they were supposed to be doing homework -- studying. When they were supposed to be coming up with a gameplan to win _this_ or _that_ game of pong.

Lance knew Keith really wasn’t into all of that PDA nonsense, but sometimes -- sometimes -- he would pull Lance down and kiss him. It was always with a smile. Like Keith hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Lance and had suddenly decided, upon smiling like an idiot, to hide his lips against Lance’s.

Meeting and hooking up with Keith at a stupid, frat, Halloween party had been the best thing that’d ever happened to him. To the both of them, really -- though Keith would never admit it out loud. And then figuring out that Keith (that stupid, stupid boy who’d dressed up as a black cat for that stupid, frat, Halloween party) was actually in Lance’s ceramics club? And had been? For _two whole semesters?_

“He’s beautiful,” Lance had whined to Allura when Keith left the club after an hour or so.

Allura had just rolled her eyes and said, “Yeah. We know, Espinosa.”

And honestly?

Falling head over heels for the brooding guy in his ceramics club, the one he’d low-key made out with at a stupid, frat, Halloween party while drunk off his ass -- everything about this _Keith_ guy suddenly simultaneously infatuated and pissed off Lance.

 

 _“Christ, who_ looks _like that and is single?” Lance whined at lunch. He was sitting with Hunk and Pidge. Shiro was in a lab, and Allura was busy with another club -- the equestrian club._

_“What if he’s not single?” Pidge asked, flipping through her bio book._

_“No, he’s_ not _dating, Pidge,” Lance glared at her. “I made out with him, like, a week ago.”_

_“So talk to him?” Pidge rolled her eyes._

_“But I’m nervous,” Lance said, and then he cringed. “Okay, I realize that doesn’t sound like me, but it’s me. He’s cute. Like… And I don’t know want to do.”_

_“Oh, shit, is this serious?” Hunk chuckled as he picked at his food._

_Lance pursed his lips and stared at Keith as he grabbed his backpack and left the dining hall. Goddammit. Keith looked insanely hot in his skinny black jeans, his purposefully distressed T-shirt… His maroon knitted scarf. Oversized sweatshirt hanging from his arms as he disappeared from Lance’s sight._

_Lance bit his lip and looked down at his food, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore._

_He was usually good about controlling himself, but the thought of kissing Keith again and feeling their abdomens sliding across each other… Keith’s leg shoved in between Lance’s own shaking knees…_

_“Ugh, I hate crushes,” Lance whined. “I thought this shit ended in high school.”_

_Pidge snorted. “Just ask him out. Bring him to movie night or something.”_

_“Yeah. And doesn’t Shiro know him from the LGBT+ club on campus? I forget its name,” Hunk said._

_“It’s called Queerspace,” Pidge looked up from her book. “Yeah, that’s it.”_

_“Shiro knows him from it?” Lance asked, genuinely surprised. “How? Since when?”_

_“Since Shiro joined it last semester,” Hunk said, and immediately Lance felt like an idiot._

_“Oh, shit, you’re right,” Lance nodded._

_“Isn’t Keith the president of the club or something?” Pidge narrowed her eyes in thought. “I could’ve sworn he was. Maybe. Anyway, just bring him to movie night. He knows Shiro, so it won’t be_ that _weird.”_

_Lance sighed and gave it some thought, and, in the end, he said, “Yeah, sure. What could go wrong?”_

 

_A lot. Apparently a lot could go wrong._

_“I’m freaking out,” Lance sputtered. He’d just spilled water all over his crotch in Shiro’s single room, the room in which they all have their sacred movie nights. And Keith was five minutes away. Supposedly._

_Pidge was in the middle of awkwardly swiping at Lance’s crotch, trying not to make eye contact with it. “This is the closest I’ve ever been to a penis. And the closest I’ll ever be. Hopefully.”_

_Lance tried not to laugh. “Gimme those,” he snatched the napkins from Pidge’s hands and turned around, trying to dab the wetness out of his jeans._

_“How did you even manage to get water all over your crotch?” Shiro asked from the loveseat under his bed. He’d had it raised specifically for movie nights -- they needed seating for everyone, after all._

_Allura was sitting next to him, scrolling through something on her phone. “His hands were shaking, weren’t you listening to them before?”_

_Shiro only smiled softly. “Lance, you don’t need to be that nervous. Keith is a pretty nice guy.” He paused before asking, “Didn’t you make out with him anyway?”_

_“Yes, well,” Lance threw the wet napkins away, “that was Halloween. And we were both drunk. I think. And this is now. And I can’t look like I’ve peed myself. I’m cooler than that.”_

_“Maybe he’s into that kind of--” Everyone shot Pidge a look. She shrugged and pulled out her phone. “Okay, okay. Whatever. Forget it.”_

_After a few minutes, Lance decided to calm the fuck down and climb up Shiro’s bed. He usually called dibs on it during movie nights, and Pidge usually sat up there with him, but she decided to bring her bean bag for tonight’s movie viewing. Hunk was using Shiro’s bean bag to the left of the bed, and, when Keith arrived, he was the first to notice._

_“Ah! Our long-awaited guest has finally arrived,” Hunk said dramatically, and Keith giggled._

_He giggled._

_GIGGLED._

_“Stop it,” Keith lazily swatted a hand at Hunk._

_“Hey, what’s up?” Shiro asked from the loveseat. “Glad you could make it.”_

_“Yeah, I’m pretty excited,” Keith said, smirking up at Lance. “Am I sitting next to you? I mean, this_ is _a date, right?”_

This is where I die, _Lance thought._

_“Y-Yeah,” Lance said, looking down. “To both.”_

_“Oh, Lord, the sexual tension is strong with these two,” Pidge mumbled as she put the movie in. Only Allura heard her, and she snickered to herself, putting her phone away._

_Lance couldn’t even remember the name of the movie. Only that Pidge had turned it up a little too high, and he didn’t know if she’d done that on purpose, but he could care less because… Well, because Keith was sitting down next to him. The living, breathing Keith. Keith the Cat. From the stupid, frat, Halloween party. Keith the Awesome Sculptor from ceramics._

_Lance couldn’t even begin to count how many times he’d stared at his fingers when they were doing something in ceramics. God, it was stupid how many--_

_“I can’t believe you made out with me before,” Keith whispered suddenly, and Lance jumped, looking at him._

_“Y-Yeah… Me either,” Lance whispered back, feeling silly for keeping his voice down. He smiled, looking down._

_“Here, come here,” Keith whispered, leaning back on the bed. It was shoved up against the wall, and way too high to be considered safe, but Shiro’d gotten away with it, so it was fine._

_Keith leaned back, his shins dangling off the bed, and Lance followed suit._

_“So, you’re interested in me?” Keith asked suddenly._

_Lance snorted. “So blunt.”_

_“Hey, I like getting to the point,” Keith shrugged, turning his head to look at Lance._

_Their faces were inexplicably close, but Lance couldn’t find it in himself to care._

_“Besides, I’m not usually this okay with people in my personal space,” Keith whispered, but Lance could tell he was being dramatic. Maybe a little serious. But mostly dramatic. “You’re lucky you’re even breathing on me.”_

_“Oh, how lucky I am,” Lance whispered, pushing himself up so he was on his side. “To have breathed on you.”_

_They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Keith reached out and gently touched Lance’s face. “We can be mushy and revel in our childhoods later. Just kiss me for right now. Besides, I can’t have you looking at my double chin from that angle.”_

_“Pfft, what double chin?” Lance whispered back, but he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith’s lips were a little bigger than his, and they felt incredibly soft against his own. Especially when Keith spread their mouths open with them._

_A small exhale came out in what Lance thought was a laugh._

_“What’s so funny?” Lance whispered, closing his eyes._

_“Mm, nothing,” Keith whispered back, barely audible. He shook his head slightly, but reached up with a spare hand to hold the back of Lance’s neck._

_Lance had never been so nervous and turned on in his life._

_Was getting turned on so much by a pretty-much-stranger a bad idea? Yeah, probably. But he’d never been with a guy like this -- unhurried, safe, and soft. God, so fucking soft. Besides Keith’s abs, which he could could clearly feel as they pressed up against each other, everything about him was smooth around the edges. And it was driving Lance insane. In the best way._

_“Getting hard, Espinosa?” Keith grinned into their kiss. He bit Lance’s bottom lip before he could reply, and Lance yanked his head away, startling Keith. Lance glanced down at them, down at their crotches._

_Lance swore softly and grabbed Keith’s hips, shoving him further back onto the bed even though there wasn’t much room with it against the wall._

_“Watch my head, honey,” Keith whisper-laughed, dragging Lance back in._

_This way Lance could scoop his arms around Keith’s back and pull him in close, and Keith shivered at the feeling, tilting his head sideways._

_“You ever kissed someone before?” Keith whispered. “Besides me?”_

_“You talk way too much,” Lance whispered, pulling back for a second. “And that’s coming from someone who gets called out for talking too much.”_

_“I thought you’d want to talk at least a little?” Keith cocked his head to the side. “Or save that for pillow talk? Or not pillow talk?”_

_“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but please shut the fuck up,” Lance dove back in to kiss Keith before he could say anything else smart. He’d just had that look in his eyes. Lance knew exactly what it meant because he’d had that look on his face way too many times to count._

_Keith’s eyes closed after a few glances, so Lance closed his eyes too._

_Keith pulled Lance’s head to the side with a jerk of his hair, and they slotted their mouths together, completely forgetting about the movie._

_Everything fit together so perfectly, it made Lance question reality._

Cliché, huh? _Lance thought to himself._

_After a particularly sharp inhale from Keith, and after Keith grabbed at Lance’s ass, there was a comment from the peanut gallery._

_Pidge cleared her throat. “Are you guys even_ watching _the movie?”_

_Lance laughed into Keith’s mouth, a slightly ashamed and breathless sound._

_No, they were not._

 

“I can’t believe you kissed me right away instead of taking me out on a proper date,” Lance said one night in Keith’s dorm. Keith was an RA, so he had a single. It came in handy when… Well, you know when.

It was a Friday night, and there was only a small house party going on that neither of them had wanted to go to, so they’d both decided on staying in and doing nothing.

“Excuse me?” Keith scoffed from his desk. He turned around and stared at Lance. He was currently sprawled out on the plaid quilt with an avocado face mask on. He was also bundled up in a giant, soft blanket, and Keith thought it was incredibly cute of his boyfriend. “You kissed me first at that party.”

“The stupid, frat, Halloween party.”

“Stop saying it with so many adjectives,” Keith rolled his eyes and went back to editing his essay. “I’m just gonna make a few more corrections before I print it. Only God can save my grade now.”

“You’re gonna do great, Keith,” Lance said, sitting up and repressing the urge to yawn. Not with _this_ face mask on. It was already hardening, so yawning would just be incredibly annoying and painful at this point.

Keith gave him a look from over his shoulder.

“Hey, I edited it, and we all know I get good grades on my essays,” Lance waved a hand. “I promise you you’ll do fine. I’ve edited way worse essays than yours.”

Keith inhaled shakily and then exhaled. “Fine. Fine. I trust you on this.”

 

After Lance scrubbed his face mask off in the bathroom area down the hall, he dried his face off and padded back to Keith’s room. He could hear him printing off his essay, and he tried to stay calm and not come off as excited as he closed the door and put on some of his boyfriend’s moisturizer. Lance had gotten it for him for his birthday. And it wasn’t like Keith didn’t already have moisturizers -- no, he already had, like, two. But Lance wanted to get him his favorite: an orange and honey one.

Besides, it was the one he’d worn at that party, and Keith had made some dumb comment about him smelling good, and it made Lance proud of his moisturizer choices.

“So I was thinking--” Keith stopped when he turned around, essay in hand. “Why’re you smiling like that? You look like you’re up to something. And if you’re up to something, I’m up to something. Do you know many times I’ve let you drag me into some--?”

“No, no, no,” Lance laughed, putting Keith’s moisturizer back on his dresser. “It’s nothing like that.”

Keith stapled his essay and raised a questioning brow. “Then what is it?”

Lance pursed his lips and then smiled to himself, wondering how to bring up what he wanted to talk about. “I mean… You know, we’ve been dating for a while.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “I mean, yeah. So?”

“Could we, y’know, try something else?” Lance asked. “I mean, not dating. Sex-wise. Like, we’ve been giving each other great head, but I was thinking… Actual sex? We could have that. Sex.”

“You sound like a broken record,” Keith scoffed to himself as he closed his laptop. But since he was slightly turned away from Lance, he allowed himself to smirk.

“Hey, I’m nervous!”

“I don’t think there’s anything to be nervous about,” Keith offered honestly, glancing back at him over his shoulder. “Hold on. Let me just put this in my backpack and we can try something.”

“Whoa, like… Right now?” Lance asked, trying to curb his enthusiasm.

“Yeah, why not?” Keith shrugged. “Besides, I kind of want to try a few things with you.”

Lance’s eyes widened, and he had to turn around as normal as possible to keep Keith from making fun of his red face. “Oh, geez…” Lance whispered to himself, clutching at his face.

“I’m surprised you asked so casually,” Keith chuckled a little as he got his backpack all sorted out. “I mean, I just assumed we were gonna try it tonight anyway.”

“W--What?” Lance turned back around, clutching at one of Keith’s bedposts. “Seriously?”

“Ah, you’re blushing,” Keith said as if he was surprised by something being served in the dining hall. “That’s cute.”

“Yeah, it’s fucking cute,” Lance countered.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Keith’s lips curled up in a smile. And then he was laughing, clutching at his stomach.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Keith said, wiping at his eyes. “I’m serious. There’s really no pressure. I was gonna bring it up tonight, to try, but I didn’t _plan_ on having sex.”

Lance thought about it for a second. He figured Keith wouldn’t make fun of him for being a--

“And I don’t care if you’re a virgin,” Keith said, serious.

Lance’s surprised face must’ve given it away because Keith reached out and grabbed one of Lance’s hands.

“It really doesn’t matter,” Keith said gently. “Do you think I’d dump the boy who dressed up as a Power Ranger just because he’s a virgin? Who I also thought was hot? Who I decided to make out with?”

“Nah, you’re not that stupid,” Lance grinned. “Not yet.”

“Fuck you,” Keith scoffed, mocking offense.

But Lance was already swooping in to kiss him silly. He reached out to place his hands on either side of Keith’s waste, letting his thumbs rub circles into Keith’s hip bones. The feeling of their mouths together, their lips and soft exhales together, reminded Lance of no other, and it made him dizzy, especially when they were a little tipsy and felt like they were all alone in the dark of some loud and crowded basement with some beer-coated floor.

But now it seemed louder, less intimate, and it made Lance’s skin crawl with excited goosebumps.

Keith reached up with his right hand to hold onto Lance’s head, his fingers splaying over the back of his neck. And then his left hand fell down to his sweatpants, thumb pressing just under the waistband of them. Lance exhaled sharply, his stomach tightening -- hips rolling up into Keith’s.

And Keith knew just how sensitive Lance was around his hips and thighs. As he licked the bottoms of Lance’s teeth, his tongue scraping over the top of his mouth, he couldn’t help but think about the last time he gave him head.

“Remember when -- when I kissed you here?” Keith asked, and he shoved his fingers just under Lance’s waistband, nails dragging across the place where Lance’s legs met with his hips. “And you almost choked me with your thighs?”

“I’m sensitive,” Lance’s breath hitched as Keith kissed down his neck.

“Mmm, I know,” Keith whispered. He lazily licked at the juncture of Lance’s neck and shoulder, teeth grazing over his flesh. When Keith’s fingers slid lower, he realized, with a start, that Lance wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Come on, touch me,” Lance slipped his hands under Keith’s T-shirt and grabbed at his back. “I took them off earlier. You weren’t even paying attention.”

“You were naked?” Keith’s voice rose a few octaves, and Lance started laughing, shaking against Keith. “What the hell? You trying to kill me?”

“Maybe,” Lance shrugged, kissing his neck.

Keith groaned softly and dropped his right hand to his left, pulling Lance’s sweatpants down inch by inch until the waistband rested just above his cock. It’d filled out and was very clearly pressing out against the thick fabric, straining. Keith licked his lips and pulled them down, instantly grabbing at his cock.

Lance exhaled in a rush but kept kissing around Keith’s neck, his nails dragging down his back absentmindedly.

“Don’t you… Don’t you wanna move to the bed?” Lance managed to ask in a normal voice.

“Mmm,” was all Keith said, his tone of voice neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

Lance sighed, frustrated, but Keith was sloppily kissing him, thumb circling just under the head of his cock. He’d gathered just a bead of precum and was smearing it around, and it made Lance’s legs feel like jelly.

“I -- I need an… answer,” Lance exhaled in a rush and squeezed his eyes shut, head spinning. He usually wasn’t this weak, but the idea of actually having sex with Keith, of the events leading up to it, were playing in his mind on repeat. “Jesus Christ, Keith, I need--” Lance gasped, a little too high-pitched for his own comfort, when Keith started jacking him off.

Keith stopped for a second to lick at the palm of his hand hastily, and then he was back at it, pushing Lance back against the wall by his desk and kissing him.

Lance let out a breathy moan, knowing he couldn’t make too much noise in the dorm.

“I--Is this what we’re doing?” Lance panted. “Wh--What about--?”

“You can come again, can’t you?” Keith bit down on Lance’s bottom lip, and Lance opened his mouth back up, nodding frantically as Keith brought him closer and closer to the edge. “Thought so.”

Keith tightened his hand and went a little faster, twisting when he got to the head of Lance’s flushed, wet cock, and Lance let out a loud whine, squeezing his eyes shut. Keith was working on a hickey when Lance babbled about coming, trying to keep his voice down, and Keith used his free hand to grab at Lance’s ass, trying to prepare for the moment when Lance’s legs would tighten up and then probably give out.

Lance barely had time to catch his breath when he was suddenly coming, hips jerking into Keith’s hands. He leaned his head back against the wall and bit down on a few fingers, opening his watery eyes to look down at his twitching cock.

He let out a loud sigh when it was finally over, but he made a small, annoyed sound at the way his legs were shaking.

“Shh, come on,” Keith whispered, pulling away from Lance. “Let’s get on the bed, yeah?”

“We… We’re gonna need lube. And a condom,” Lance said tiredly as he stumbled over to the bed. “And you need to get naked.”

“Done, done, and done,” Keith said, yanking his skinny jeans down with his underwear. “They’re in my bedside table drawer. You can grab them if you want.”

Lance reached out to grab them from where he was sitting on the bed, and then he put the condom and the bottle of lube by his hip. Keith turned the lights off in his room and then walked back over to the bed, his dick flopping around.

Lance snickered at the sight, but his boyfriend also looked too good to be true, soaking in the sunset’s colors that were now flooding into the room -- now that the lights were off.

“Feels like some chick flick,” Lance scoffed. Keith smirked at the idea and then lazily rolled his eyes, walking around the bed to get to Lance. He grabbed his phone and started playing some music -- not too loud, and not too low, but just enough to maybe mask any noise they were bound to make.

“R&B?” Lance cocked his head to the side. “With a hint of electro? Of course.”

“Hey, this is a judge-free zone,” Keith leaned in to kiss him, and they tumbled back on the bed. Lance shifted his legs and tried to bring them up, but his knee gently bumped into Keith’s cock.

“Watch it,” Keith grumbled into his mouth.

“I’m tryna get comfortable,” Lance grumbled back, pretending to pout like he’d seen his boyfriend do many times. Keith only cracked his eyes open a bit to look down at Lance’s face, and, when he saw it, he rolled his eyes again. He pulled away, confusing Lance, but he was grabbing onto his hips and trying to turn him over. “What’re you--?”

“Fingering you’s gonna be easier this way,” Keith said when Lance had turned over and gotten up on his knees. He bent over and glanced back at Keith, trying to calm down. His heart was racing, his head was pounding and felt just a little foggy, but Lance knew he always got like this before a big presentation or an exam -- this was totally normal. Hopefully.

“O--Okay, do what you gotta do,” Lance said, turning back around. He stared at Keith’s pillows, face feeling unbelievably hot.

Keith blinked a few times, trying to figure out how to go about this. He figured Lance was nervous, so he didn’t go straight for the bottle of lube. Instead, he bent down by Lance’s ass and pressed kisses on the small of his back, soothing his hands down it.

Lance hummed, though Keith could barely hear it, and he bent down so he was resting on his elbows. He grabbed onto the quilt and relaxed his face, exhaling when Keith nipped at his ass, licking at the bitemarks afterwards as some form of apology. At least, that’s what Lance thought. He wasn’t keeping track of the bites and supposedly apologetic licks until Keith mouthed over his hole.

It surprised Lance and reminded him of an open-mouthed kiss, the sloppy ones they’d do to piss off their friends.

But then Keith was licking over his hole, and Lance’s jaw dropped, eyebrows scrunching up as he leaned back.

“O--Oh… What the fuck, what the fuuuuuck--?” Lance inhaled sharply. “Th--This is a little much..!”

Keith paused, pulling back. “In a good way?”

“Fuck yeah,” Lance didn’t hesitate, and he scooted back, impatient. “Please keep doing whatever the fuck that was.”

“Since you asked so politely,” Keith said, mostly to himself.

He went back to licking up Lance’s hole, and he brought up a few fingers when it felt wet enough. Keith licked on those too, letting saliva gather in his mouth for further use. And then he pressed a few fingers against Lance’s hole, watching his fingertips disappear momentarily and then come back out.

“Y’know… I never asked you if you wanted to bottom,” Keith said as he licked around his prodding fingers.

“Shut the fuck up, please,” Lance whined, pressing his forehead against the mattress. “Do you think I wanna switch now? Fuck no.”

“Okay, okay. Geez,” Keith smiled, pressing his middle finger in first. He went slow about it, peeking at Lance’s head every now and then. Keith swallowed thickly as he watched his middle finger disappear. _This so fucking hot,_ he thought.

Giving some time for Lance to adjust to his finger, he only moved it in small circles and twisted it.

“You okay, Lance?” Keith asked.

“Yesss,” Lance exhaled, moving back. “It’s weird but good. Kind of like you.”

“Haha, very funny,” Keith kissed the spot next to his finger and licked around it, moving it in and out. He moved it at a decent pace; not enough to make a mess of the spit, but enough that it got Lance whining a little louder than before, humming in approval.

“Another one,” Lance said, and he immediately laughed at himself. “Fuck. Just thought of DJ Khaled.”

“You _should_ be thinking about me,” Keith countered, but there was no anger in voice as he added another finger.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Lance gritted his teeth at the feeling of two fingers up his ass. “Might need some lube now, My One and Only.”

“Ah, you’re right,” Keith said, and he grabbed the bottle, flipping it open with his teeth. He squeezed a generous amount on Lance’s hole and then smeared it over his fingers before getting back to it. “That better?”

“Mmm,” Lance nodded, looking back over his shoulder. He made eye contact with Keith, and it was the single-most awkward, embarrassing moment he’d ever had. “This eye contact is--”

“What? Can’t look at me while I’m fingerfucking you?” Keith asked nonchalantly.

“You’re an ass,” Lance groaned, turning back around. “I’ll never be able to--!” He jerked when Keith’s fingers dragged over his prostate, and he hiccuped out a moan before he could cover his mouth. “Ohhh, Jesus.”

“I’m not--”

“Not Jesus. I know, Keith,” Lance moved back against the fingers. Keith stilled them, watching dumbfoundedly as Lance fucked himself on his fingers, moaning softly into his pillows, which he’d grabbed at some time before this. “I can’t believe you like talking during sex. Didn’t see that one coming.”

Keith felt a blush forming on his face, but he just went back to fingering Lance, ignoring it for now. He’d never talked like this during sex before. Well, to be honest, he’d only ever had sex twice before, and both times he was only doing it to, well, have sex. They weren’t big milestones in relationships or anything like that, and he swallowed thickly as he looked down at Lance’s back.

Sure, they’d only been dating for a short time, but this felt like a big deal.

A hot flash coursed through Keith’s body, and he hunched over Lance, kissing at his back again.

“Me either,” was all Keith said as he continued to finger in a downward motion, aiming for Lance’s prostate.

When he found it again, Lance let out an actual moan this time, ending it with a high-pitched whine and the fervent jerking of his hips. It almost felt like too much, and he could feel his legs stick to the quilt, sweaty. Toes curling.

Lance reached back in a rush to feel his dripping cock and moaned again, eyebrows scrunching up in pleasure.

“K--Keith! Keith, do you seriously want me to come again?”

“Hold on, I’m putting in another finger,” Keith sounded hoarse, and Lance just exhaled shakily at the sound of his voice. He nodded vigorously, hoping Keith would notice, and then Keith slowed down to lube up another finger.

Three fingers was a stretch, but Lance only pushed back onto them impatiently.

“Fuck’s sake,” Lance tried to keep his voice down. “I’m not made of glass.”

“This is the last stretch, hold on,” Keith said, twisting his fingers down and then scissoring them out.

Lance stroked at his cock absentmindedly, his lungs filling up with short inhales, the smell of arousal, and Keith. God, Keith was everywhere.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to come down, tried to focus on not coming, but suddenly there was a tightening in his stomach, and it felt like it was filling with hotness -- the uncontrollable need to come.

“Stop! Stop,” Lance cried out, ripping his hand away from his own wet cock. He let out a long sigh when Keith took his fingers away.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Keith asked, pulling Lance up onto his knees. He tried to turn him around, but Lance just swatted at him.

“I’m fine! I just didn’t wanna come,” Lance finally opened his eyes, a little dizzy. His eyelashes had felt kind of wet, and, after briefly touching them, he realized he’d almost cried because of how good it felt.

“Oh, okay,” Keith said, finally turning Lance around. He gently pushed him down onto his back, and Lance looked up at him, confused. “It’s easier to NAIL your prostate in this position.”

Lance burst out laughing before he said, “How romantic. Pretty sure someone heard you outside.”

“Fuck ‘em.”

“Fuck _me,”_ Lance corrected his boyfriend with a sly grin.

“You’re impossible.”

“Insufferable.”

“And you told me _I_ talk too much during sex?” Keith rolled his eyes, but, after a moment, he gathered Lance’s legs in his arms and moved them around his body. He gently grabbed a condom, glancing at Lance. He didn’t realize his hands were shaking until Lance pointed it out. “Do I look like I care?”

“You _look_ like you’re nervous,” Lance said, crossing his arms, which almost made Keith laugh. He was flat on his back, with his dick out, and was flushed. And there was a lovely pout on his face that made Keith stop laughing. “Come on, I think I’m good.”

“We -- We’ll take it slow,” Keith nodded, mostly to himself, and put the condom on.

Lance watched as it slid over Keith’s cock, and then Keith lubed himself up, looking down at Lance with an odd expression on his face.

“What?” Lance asked softly.

The sunlight caught Keith’s left eye, and it seemed to soak in it. “Nothing. I’m just… Are you really ready?”

“I think we’re both ready,” Lance said, dragging Keith in with his legs. Keith shuffled forward to avoid falling on top of his boyfriend, and they both smiled.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“I think I’m _always_ right.”

Keith only shook his head and tried not to smile, but he was miserably failing. “Okay, well… Here goes nothing. Tell me if it hurts, yeah?” Keith glanced up at Lance as he lined himself up.

“... Yeah,” Lance breathed, hands resting on his face, around his neck. A nervous habit, but Keith thought it was cute.

Keith looked back down and started to push into Lance, the excess lube shining and dripping out around his cock as he pushed in further. He was definitely going to mess up his bed, but he could always throw his quilt in the wash afterwards. But that wasn’t important. What was important right now was the feeling of being inside Lance, even if it only was the tip.

“Oh, fuck…” Keith’s voice broke, but it only got lower.

“That’s… That’s the weirdest feeling,” Lance sounded surprised, even clear-headed. But that was what Keith _wasn’t_ feeling at that moment. He took in a big gulp of air and closed his eyes, gripping Lance’s thighs a little too tightly. He rolled his neck, exhaling soft, staccato breaths.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Keith bit his lip, looking back down at Lance. He seemed fine, so he slid in further, and Lance’s face flushed, but he threw his head back against the pillows and smiled.

All the warmth in Keith instantly rushed south, and he had to stop. “No, no, no… Christ, Lance, I can’t even look at you.”

“Am I that ugly?”

Keith barked out a laugh, looking down at Lance when he felt his hands grabbed.

“You got this,” Lance said gently, pulling him forward. Keith kissed him gently before moving back up. He nodded curtly, feeling better.

And then he grabbed Lance’s thighs, uncurling them from behind him, and put Lance’s feet up by his shoulders.

“Uh, what’re you doing?” Lance furrowed his brow.

“Prostate, remember?” Keith asked. He thrust in until he was completely inside Lance, and, when he was, he smiled and laughed throatily. “Oh, yeah, this is gonna be good. How’re you, Lance?”

“Surprisingly okay,” Lance said, hands gripping onto the pillow his head was on. “Try moving?”

Keith drew back, almost hissing at the loss of Lance’s tight ass, and then thrust back in, making sure his legs were up. And he must’ve made some deal with the devil or something because he was pretty sure he, deadass, hit Lance’s prostate.

Lance inhaled sharply and arched his back. “Fuck!”

“Same,” Keith murmured, but he was pretty sure Lance wasn’t paying attention. He pulled back and then thrust back in, and then it was all wash, rinse, and repeat from there on out. It felt like fucking for the first time, and Keith was absolutely okay with it, completely down with it -- _so_ fucking into it. Everything. Every single sound Lance made was perfect. Unplanned, as they might be, but so orchestrated by Keith’s thrusts, shortly following the small snap of his hips, and they were everything to Keith.

He picked up the pace, grabbing Lance’s legs and pushing them apart but hauling them up even more, forcing Lance back onto his shoulder blades.

Lance felt like he was getting fucked into heaven but couldn’t understand how or why he’d come up with that. The singular feeling of dick -- Keith’s dick -- up his ass, especially dragging over his prostate, made him incapable of controlling the noises spilling out of his mouth, filling the room, and it suddenly felt like his dick slapping against his stomach was way too heavy, way too sensitive--

Keith grabbed it and started stroking it, and Lance had to bite down on his hand as he let out a particularly loud moan, almost pornographic to his own ears.

Keith watched Lance with some semblance of pride as he jerked him off, but the smugness was wiped off his face when Lance threw his hands back against the wall, using it as leverage to fuck back onto Keith’s cock.

Keith felt like he was going to come almost immediately, watching Lance eagerly pushing back, nodding frantically to himself.

“This isn’t gonna last long,” Keith hissed, face scrunching up in shocked pleasure.

It’d never felt this good. Ever.

“Yeah! Fuck yeah,” Lance cried out, staring down at where their bodies were connected with a small smile on his face.

As soon as Keith caught it, he was coming into the condom, hips stuttering of their accord. He twisted his fist around Lance’s cock a few times, and then Lance’s whole body jerked. He came with a small cry, and then, as he still pushed back onto Keith’s cock, let out a long, satisfied moan. Even Keith let out a low moan, bottom lip slipping from his teeth, as he felt Lance spasming around his cock.

When it was all over, Keith pulled out of Lance with a sigh.

“That,” Lance said, staring up at ceiling with a big smile on his face, “was fucking _awesome.”_

“It’s gonna feel real sore tomorrow, just so you know,” Keith said, taking the condom off and throwing it away in his small trash bin.

“Details, details,” Lance waved a hand, and then he tugged Keith down when he wasn’t paying attention. “Come on, we’re snuggling under these covers.”

“These _dirty_ covers?” Keith’s nose crinkled.

“They’re fine,” Lance almost whined, which made Keith relent. He got under the covers with Lance, and he let himself be used as a body pillow. Lance curled up next to him and draped his legs over his body. He turned his head into his chest and smiled. “Lemme just… Lemme nap…”

“Lance, we can’t fall asleep now. It’s only five--”

But Lance was already snoring.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned his music off. Maybe a little shut-eye wouldn’t be that bad.

 

Keith was surprised to find himself waking up to a few people talking outside his door. He blinked a few times, unsure of what time it was. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was ten in the evening before his door opened.

He froze as Allura, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk peered at them from around the door.

“THE HORROR!” Pidge shrieked, grabbing at her face. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

She screamed and ran away, and Hunk waved. “Peace!”

And then it was Shiro and Allura, standing there with stupid smiles on their faces.

“What..?” Lance blinked, finally coming to. When he saw Shiro and Allura, he yelped, bringing the covers up. “Y--YOU! YOU GUYS! What happened to PRIVACY?”

“Mmm, anyway,” Allura tossed her hair back, “we wanted to invite you guys to a new party, but it seems like you’re both preoccupied.”

“No, we’re coming,” Keith said suddenly.

“We are?” Lance looked at him.

“Yeah,” Keith kissed him quickly before shooing Allura and Shiro away. “I don’t show you off enough.”

Lance rolled his eyes but smiled.

 

Lance was sitting in the back of Shiro’s truck as they drove to the party. They were all on backroads, and there weren’t many police around this area, so he liked sitting in the back with Keith. They huddled close because it was starting to get a little chilly, and Lance swung an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

They didn’t say anything for a while until Lance said, with a serious expression on his face, “My ass hurts so much I feel like I’m gonna fucking die.”

“You love me,” was all Keith said in reply.

It got quiet for a few seconds before Lance kissed Keith’s head and said, “Yeah, well, I think you love me more.”

 

* * *

 

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://celapham.tumblr.com/) if you're not already! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you guys liked this!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)  
> Lemme know if you guys want a prequel as of to how they met!


End file.
